Darkside Mew
by Rinnykins
Summary: Ryou and Keiichiro intened to create another mew to add to the team but something went wrong. It turned dark. Kisshu has stolen the mew genes to infuse someone with it. Who is it? When will the darkness awake? Read and find out...what animal is it?


Hey, I have to say, that I got this idea while watching that stupid show…Mew Mew Power…I've read all the manga and I have to say…that the show sux. I one…use the real names…not Zoey and Bridgett...I have no Idea who thought it would be cool to change the names...but if they are reading this…I want them to know that they are idiots…the original stuff was way better… the anime show is nothing like the manga but this is my opinion that 4kidstv was made by a bunch of noobs! Anyways...I hope you like my story! Read and Review!

"No!" Ryou said as he searched his lab. "Why did they take THAT one?" Ryou said, slamming his hands on the table angrily. The door opened and Keiicharo walked in concerned. "Is everything alright Ryou?" Keii said concerned. Ryou looked at Keii with worried eyes. "They took it Keii, if they infuse someone, we'll be in big trouble." Keii's eyes grew wide with horror. "You don't mean…" Ryou nodded, "Oh, no" Keii said, his hand clasped over his mouth. Ryou looked at the screen. What had been taken, if used in the wrong hands, could be the end of us all. The Dark Mew. Ryou and Keii had created another mew infusion to be added to the mew mews but something had gone wrong and it turned from light to dark. They were attempting to help the mews…but created the destruction of them all instead. Ryou and Keii thought that they could just hide it and keep it locked away, never to be seen again, but they were wrong. The dark infusion was stolen. If infused with the right person, the Dark side Mew shall be created.

Kish lay back happily as he waited for the right person to come along. He held up the infuser gun, the tube inside was black. He waited and waited, growing impatient until a young girl with raven hair and cattish eyes walked by him. Kish sat up and examined her, the tube glowed and Kish smiled evilly. _Perfect _Kish though to himself _Not bad, but not like my sweet little kitten Ichigo. _ He jumped in front of the young girl. She took a step back, her icy-blue eyes filled with fear. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. "Your not going anywhere my sweet." He whispered in her ear and injected the dark side genes into the side of her neck. The darkness flowed through her veins as she passed out in Kish's arms. He placed her under the tree and blew her a kiss. "Soon my kitten, your darkness will awake, and you can soon join us to rule the planet!" Kish laughed evilly as he rose into the air and took off, a smile on his face.

"Why don't you just tell Masaya how you feel about him already Ichigo?" Mint sighed as she looked at the blushing, easy to read Ichigo. "Wh…What! I can't possibly do that!" Ichigo said loudly and embarrassed. Mint shot her a sly look and latched on that dreadful collar Ichigo hated so much, around the poor girl's neck. "We're going and that's final!" Mint said, tugging on the leash. Ichigo almost flew foreword, whimpering. "MINT!" she whined. Pudding laughed as she pointed at Ichigo. "She got you on a short leash or what?" Pudding laughed, holding her stomach from laughing so hard. Mint's eyes flashed at Pudding's remark. 'Click' Mint had latched a collar around Pudding's neck as well. "Awh" Pudding whimpered as she sighed and looked down at the ground.

They were on their way to Café Mew to try to get the day off. They walked past a large cherry blossom tree; noticing a passed out girl lying beneath the tree. They stopped and rushed over to her. "Are you ok Miss?" Ichigo asked as she shook the girl. Pudding picked up a stick lying on the ground and poked the girl. "Is she dead?" Pudding asked. Mint tugged on Pudding's leash. "I don't know; let's go get Ryou and Keiicharo and see what we should do. Come on!" Mint said, pulling the two behind.

They reached the café and Mint burst through the door. "Ryou! Keiicharo! Everyone come quickly!" Mint said as she tried to catch her breath. As they followed her to the tree where the girl was, Ryou crossed his arms and glared at Mint. "What's this all about Mint?" Ryou scowled, "Keii and I have important things to do!" Mint rolled her eyes. They reached the tree and she pointed to the girl. Lettuce and Zakuro had also tagged along. "There she is!" Mint said, looking smugly at Ryou. Lettuce looked harder at the girl and her eyes got really big. "Tha…that's…..no way!" Lettuce squeaked. Ryou glanced at Lettuce. "What?" Ryou said annoyed. "That's Youko Kamimura She's Japan's most famous opera star! No way!" Lettuce said star struck as she gazed at her passed out idol. Zakuro rolled her eyes. "Oh please, she's not that great, believe me. I know her, but I want to know is that she's doing passed out on the ground." Zakuro said, crossing her arms. Lettuce looked at Zakuro with big puppy eyes. "You know her? Wow! What's she like! That's amazing." Lettuce babbled on. While Lettuce was asking Zakuro a million questions at once, Keiicharo and Ryou examined Youko. "She's knocked out cold Ryou." Keii whispered. Ryou kneeled down next to Youko and moved a strand of hair off her face. His eyes landed on the black mark on her neck. "Hey Keii, look at this." Ryou pointed to the black mew mark. Keii's eyes widened as he stared at the mark, then met Ryou's eyes. "Ryou, you don't think… Ryou nodded. "We're in big trouble."

Sorry to cut you off like that! The suspense! Bum bum bum! Muhaha…Read and Review! I'm working on the next chapter! Gomen!

3 your Rinnykins


End file.
